No es un final, es un inicio
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: Yugi debe lidiar con un sinfín de emociones que surgen dentro de sí justo después del duelo final que disputa contra el faraón. Para su suerte no tiene que hacerlo solo. Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Puzzleshipping

Disclaimer: La serie de Yugioh no me pertenece, sólo la uso para llevar yaoi al mundo sin fines de lucro.

—

El lápiz golpeaba insistentemente contra la madera del escritorio. Su boca se abrió sólo para bostezar, se sentía cansado pero no podía detenerse, estaba a punto de terminar. Cómo le gustaría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sólo un instante bastó para que sus ojos miraran su disco de duelo, ¡lo que daría por jugar un duelo! Contuvo el aliento al rememorar la última batalla que disputó en Egipto. La tristeza surcó su rostro. Al final resultó victorioso de ese combate, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Con desgano recostó la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

En ese entonces el faraón y él no lograron simplemente decirse adiós, es decir, después de todas las experiencias que pasaron juntos, tantas peleas ganadas o perdidas, tantos sentimientos que no pudieron compartir con el otro, no, no iban a permitir que terminara así, despidiéndose y olvidando todo. Bastó que Yugi corriera hacia él antes de que cruzara la puerta, las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar por sus grandes ojos violetas, por el contrario, no consiguió formular oración coherente que expresará el dolor intenso que sentía en su pecho.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue extender sus brazos hacia ese ser que le había acompañado durante el último año. Este lo recibió estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Sabía que era egoísta, que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, sobretodo, sabía que lo mejor para el espíritu del rompecabezas era encontrar el descanso eterno pero…aferrado al cálido contacto y entre sollozos logró decirlo.

Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante el recuerdo. Habían pasado tres meses desde aquello. Ahora su vida transcurría como la de cualquier adolescente, asistía a la escuela, salía con sus amigos, se enfrentaba a diversos duelistas y, como en ese preciso momento, hacía su tarea. Cuatro problemas de matemáticas consumieron toda su tarde pero tras corregir unas cuantas fórmulas por fin terminó, justo cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, el cielo teñido de negro azulado le hizo darse cuenta de las horas que invirtió en ese trabajo. Con dificultad se levantó de la silla para estirar los brazos y las piernas.

Salió de su cuarto, en silencio caminó por el pasillo deteniéndose en las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Por varios minutos permaneció estático e indeciso. ¿Debería…? La pregunta quedó inconclusa, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, sabía que era tarde pero…"sólo serán unos minutos", pensó para sí mismo. Lentamente subió los escalones, dio dos ligeros golpes. Se revolvió nervioso al no obtener respuesta, insistió una vez más, lo mismo. "Sólo unos minutos" volvió a repetir para darse valor.

—Atem, ¿estás despierto? —abrió la puerta lo suficiente para encontrar a quien buscaba. El antiguo faraón egipcio tenía su pantalón semiabierto, el menor había entrado justo antes de que pudiera auto-complacerse—. ¡Lo siento! Yo quería…—cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. Lo único que faltaba para poner las cosas más extrañas e incómodas era toparse con esa escena.

—Descuida Yugi, es mi culpa, no debí… —la frase murió en los labios del más alto. Últimamente su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones que, en todo el tiempo que compartió con su compañero, no parecían preocuparle. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía un cuerpo sólo para él, todo se acumulaba.

Mientras el faraón abrochaba sus prendas y se tranquilizaba, Yugi se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La relación entre ellos cambió drásticamente cuando el espíritu del milenio decidió permanecer en este mundo. Los dioses no pudieron negarle su deseo e inclusive consintieron el entregarle un cuerpo propio. El problema es que al haber compartido por tanto tiempo un solo ser, al punto en que sus mentes eran separadas por un simple pasillo, no podían evitar sentirse incompletos. Antes, al cruzar una puerta, ambos tenían acceso total a los pensamientos del otro. Jamás prestaron demasiada atención a ese hecho hasta que se encontraron separados.

El primer mes fue sumamente confuso. Por un lado, Atem tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida de un adolescente común, sin embargo, no tenía intención de asistir a la escuela o buscar un trabajo, carecía por completo de aspiraciones. Le tomó un tiempo a Yugi darse cuenta de lo solitaria que sería la vida para el antiguo faraón, este pensamiento llevó al pequeño a cuestionarse si habían tomado o no la decisión adecuada o solamente había sido egoísta. Durante esos días, mantenían una distancia entre ellos.

Tan pronto como llegó el segundo mes. La situación dio un nuevo giro cuando, al no poder soportarlo más, ambos buscaron el contacto con el otro. Los amigos de Yugi fueron los primeros en notarlo y hacérselo saber. Al caminar por la calle sus manos se entrelazaban, cuando tomaban asiento era notoria la cercanía entre ellos, incluso al sólo estar parados el egipcio se colocaba detrás del más pequeño, al principio permanecía ahí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, después, abrazaba al chico por la cintura o simplemente descansaba su barbilla en el hombro ajeno.

Todo estos gestos causaban cierta preocupación en sus conocidos, por no decir incertidumbre, sin embargo, a Yugi no le molestaba en absoluto, por el contrario, el contacto con las manos o el cuerpo del otro le parecía extrañamente natural. Como si una fuerza externa los obligara a permanecer juntos. Irremediablemente trataban de regresar a ese pasado donde eran uno mismo. El inconveniente es que no sabían diferenciar lo que realmente ocurría. ¿En el fondo su inconsciente anhelaba el lazo psíquico que una vez tuvieron? ¿O estaban exteriorizando un sentimiento mucho más profundo?

Los grandes ojos violetas parpadearon rápidamente para concentrar su atención en lo que, en estos momentos, era más importante. Despacio, tomó asiento en la cama del otro. Quién, velozmente recostó la cabeza en su regazo, esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a jugar con el cabello tricolor.

—¿Ya descubriste qué lo ocasiona? —preguntó sin descuidar la tarea de enredar sus dedos en unos cuantos mechones para enseguida desenredarlos.

—No te va a gustar mi respuesta —el faraón resopló con cansancio antes de volver a hablar—: llegué a la conclusión de que eres tú… —al más joven le tomó un tiempo asimilar aquella confesión.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó sorprendido— ¿qué pude haber hecho para provocar que te… —un rojizo cubrió sus mejillas— excites? —terminó por susurrar la palabra.

Estaba al tanto de la situación actual del antiguo egipcio. Algo que le encantaba era esa sinceridad que tenían el uno con el otro. Sin importar que tan vergonzoso o sencillo fuera el problema que los perturbara, contaban con la suficiente confianza como para discutirlo entre ellos. Por lo mismo, días atrás platicaron sobre la creciente ola de hormonas que volvían loco al faraón. No obstante, jamás creyó ser él la causa de esa alteración.

—No es como si hubieras hecho algo —giró lo suficiente para mirar hacia el techo, de manera que el más chico sólo tendría que mirar hacia abajo para toparse con su rostro y así no tener que retirar su cabeza del par de piernas, se sentía bastante cómodo ahí.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió el más joven con un puchero en sus labios.

—Es todo un proceso —al ver la duda en los grandes ojos, se dispuso a explicar, no sin antes cruzar los brazos—: entiendo que los últimos días has tenido muchos trabajos que entregar, pasas toda la tarde encerrado en tu cuarto. Obviamente no pretendo interrumpir tus estudios, así que me mantengo al margen. Sin embargo, es como regresar a ese momento —no necesita ahondar en el asunto puesto que Yugi comprende que habla de los primeros días, después del duelo final, en que las cosas se tornaron turbias, donde apenas intercambiaban palabras, ambos la pasaron mal en aquel tiempo.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No tienes que —le sonrió y adivinando la siguiente pregunta, siguió—: lo que hago es concentrarme en ti, trato de recordar la sensación de estar a tu lado, el ligero olor a champú que desprende tu cabello, la inocencia que destella en tus ojos, la sonrisa que me diriges cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre, al final termino por excitarme.

Yugi podía jurar que su cara se encontraba completamente roja. ¡No podía ser esa la causa! Es decir, a pesar de que el espíritu había estado encerrado en el rompecabezas durante miles de años, en esta nueva época tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y, según lo que Joey decía, a esa edad todos sufrían con las hormonas. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la insistente mirada del otro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú no…? —antes de que pudiera terminar, el menor negó exageradamente con la cabeza, inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción al distinguir la decepción en el otro rostro, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

—Es completamente normal que tu cuerpo pase por eso —detuvo su discurso. El faraón se irguió con decisión.

—Vamos a intentarlo, cierra tus ojos —demandó.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Sólo cierra los ojos —nervioso acató la orden— quiero que te concentres en mí —no pudo evitar que su cara se distorsionara en una mueca de confusión, el egipcio continuó—: escucha mi voz, piensa en el momento en que te rodeo con mis brazos, en el calor que mi cuerpo te brinda, mis ojos sólo te miran a ti —el tono grave le hizo estremecer y, sin poder evitarlo, un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su oído.

—Yo… —sorprendido de sí mismo y avergonzado buscaba alguna explicación pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Descuida, fue bastante lindo —ambos se miraron sonrojados. Es obvio que algo estaba pasando. Más allá de un simple lazo perdido, un sentimiento creció en sus corazones y ninguno lo notó, hasta este instante en que parecía que no podía seguir oculto.

—

Rina: Hace mucho que nos pasábamos por esta página —sonríe apenada.

Rini: Te culpo totalmente por eso —la mira mal— en fin, esperamos que les guste lo que escribimos y nos ayuden a llenar el mundo de Puzzleshipping.

Rina: Yei, seguimos con nuestra obsesión, también tenemos que escribir de otras parejas, muchas otras —corazones en los ojos.

Rini: Bueno, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado dos largas semanas en las cuales ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente en el cuarto del faraón. No obstante, la situación volvía a modificarse. Entre ellos comenzó un extraño intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, casi parecían ser cómplices de algún delito. El egipcio encontraba sentido a su existencia en esos hermosos ojos morados, inclusive disfrutaba el asistir a la escuela igual que un chico cualquiera. Poco a poco la soledad iba quedando atrás, olvidada en un oscuro rincón al que esperaba no regresar.

Ahora que la semana de exámenes concluyó, podían intentar poner en orden sus sentimientos. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos. Para su suerte, el abuelo no estaría durante toda la tarde, así que contarían con ese momento libre para tener esa plática que habían estado evitando. Yugi esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la escuela. Un ligero golpe en su frente llamó su atención.

—Deja de soñar despierto y vamos al centro comercial a pasar el rato —delante de él vio a sus tres amigos sonreír.

—Hoy no puedo —se apresuró—: el abuelo no va a estar y Atem y yo debemos… —sudó en frío pensando cómo terminar la frase—: ¡cuidar la tienda! —exclamó ganándose una mirara dubitativa de los demás. Ahora que empezaba a aclararse la situación con el faraón, eran sus amigos quienes se comportaban extraño. Por alguna razón, estos chicos hacían todo lo posible por no dejarlos solos, inclusive, Tristán comenzó a interponerse cada vez que el antiguo espíritu buscaba tomar su mano.

—Yugs, es el primer día que no tenemos que estudiar o hacer tarea —el rubio insistió—: si tú no puedes venir con nosotros, entonces, nosotros iremos contigo —nuevamente le sonrieron. El menor no tenía idea de cómo rechazarlos sin herirles. En verdad necesitaba pasar tiempo con el que alguna vez fue "su otro yo". Se estremeció en su lugar intentando cavilar en una solución.

—Sí, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos —la chica del grupo extendió su mano con el objetivo de acariciar la mejilla del menor, no obstante, el gesto quedó en el aire pues el antiguo propietario del rompecabezas hizo acto de presencia y, su primera acción fue jalar al más chico hacia su persona para rodearle con los brazos.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió en el oído ajeno. Los tres chicos le miraron rabiosos.

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado. Se notaba la incomodidad en cada uno de los rostros. Nunca antes los tres amigos prestaron la suficiente atención al lazo que el espíritu y Yugi mantenían, ellos desconocían de las noches que pasaban hablando durante el torneo de ciudad batalla o de la angustia que el faraón pasó cuando perdió el alma de su compañero con el sello de Oricalcos, todo eso sucedió en el momento en que eran uno. Por el contrario, con cuerpos separados, los jóvenes no podían evitar sentirse furiosos al ver como acaparaba el tiempo del pequeño.

Ante sus ojos el egipcio se había transformado, ya no era "el otro Yugi". En un principio se alejó de todos, demostrándoles aquella faceta indiferente. Como si no fueran más que simples extraños. Después, notaron ese cambio en su mirada, cada vez que alguno se atrevía a tocar al más chico los afilados ojos se llenaban de ira, de celos, de obsesión. Podían jurar que no tenía intenciones de compartirlo. Lo quería solamente para él.

El rubio se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la muñeca de su mejor amigo y separarlo del otro. Ahí estaba otra vez. El semblante del más alto se obscureció, ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud lo que dichos gestos provocaban en él, quien, en otras circunstancias pasaría por alto la acción de Joey pero cada vez se volvía más difícil de ignorar, sobre todo cuando los otros dos amigos formaban esa barrera, como si quisieran proteger al menor de su persona. Ese tipo de escenarios son los que comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar que podía hacerle daño a su _aibou?_

—Creo que deberías darle espacio —Tristán le hizo frente. Por primera vez, después de mantenerse al margen, los amigos de Yugi decidieron hacer algo. Y ese "algo" consistía en aclarar tan impropio comportamiento.

—No necesitas estar todo el tiempo pegado a él, pensé que para eso era tu cuerpo, para que dejaras de en paz el de Yugi.

—¡Joey! —el susodicho reaccionó rápidamente, colocándose en medio del conflicto. Cualquier comentario que fuera a decir quedó inconcluso puesto que su amigo continuó.

—Después del último duelo nosotros no queríamos que se fuera al mundo de los espíritus pero creíamos que él era tú, es decir, que regresaría a ser una parte de ti, no que tendría un cuerpo aparte —el pequeño miró a sus amigos con confusión.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —el castaño y el rubio se miraron antes de suspirar.

—Yugi, él es otra persona, no es como antes, no se parece nada a ti —las miradas se posaron en el faraón, que permanecía en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tú no te das cuenta pero el modo en que te mira y te habla no es normal —su mejor amigo le tomó por los hombros— parece que él sólo…

—¡Basta! —el pequeño no soportó más. Retrocedió hasta quedar al lado del egipcio— ¡A mí me gusta la forma en que me mira y me habla! —los presentes se sorprendieron—. ¡Ustedes no entienden! —no dio tiempo de réplica, giró en sus tobillos, tomó la mano del otro y se puso camino a casa.

No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que quería era alejarse antes de que alguno de sus amigos dijera algo peor. Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, no era su intención alejarse así pero… ¡en verdad no entendían nada! Ellos creían que Atem era una parte de él, que no merecía un cuerpo, ¡una vida! ¡Que absurda idea! Después de todas las veces que gracias a "esa personalidad suya" enfrentaron los problemas y los solucionaron, cómo es que ahora lo miraban así.

Sin detenerse continuó su loco andar, no prestaba atención a nada, simplemente seguía tirando del otro, quien tuvo que frenarlo varias veces para evitar que se lastimara, ya sea que caminaba directo a un poste o pretendía cruzar una luz roja. Asimismo, el pequeño pasó de largo la casa, por lo que el faraón le hizo ver su error. Se limitaron a regresar una cuadra. Sin embargo, el menor no mostraba intención de acabar con su faena. Apenas puso un pie en su hogar, daba vueltas por toda la sala, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Jamás creyó que sus mejores amigos pudieran decir cosas tan crueles. La manera en que el faraón le hablaba, le miraba, le defendía, siempre ha sido la misma. Ellos jamás los vieron convivir porque claro, nunca sucedió a vista del mundo. Con frustración siguió andando de un lado a otro, esquivando a penas la mesita de té y los muebles. Su mente trabajaba a velocidad record en busca de alguna solución, tenía que existir una forma de arreglar las cosas. Además, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperaban sus amigos?

—Tal vez no debí quedarme —esa simple oración logró detenerle. Miró al egipcio que apretaba los puños— sólo estoy causando problemas, alejándote de tus amigos pero… —suspiró con cansancio, enseguida, susurró—: no soportaría perderte —el pequeño sonrió y sin pensar en lo que hacía corrió hasta el más alto para abrazarse a su cuello. La fuerza del agarré provocó que se fueran hacia atrás, por suerte el sillón individual amortiguó la caída.

Yugi, al ser consciente de sus actos iba a alejarse pero las manos del mayor le tomaron por la cintura no permitiéndole huir. Ese tipo de contacto es lo que ambos necesitaban para sentirse completos. Estar así, lo más cerca posible, uno del otro. Por largos minutos se mantuvieron en la misma posición. El menor recostó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sus manos se movieron con voluntad propia, comenzando una serie de caricias en el cabello tricolor, al instante, el dueño de dicho cabello se tensó.

—¿Qué suce…uh? —el rubor cubrió las mejillas del pequeño duelista al notar el bulto que chocaba en su parte trasera. Literalmente estaba sentado sobre…

—Lo siento —se disculpó el faraón resoplando con fastidio. Maldiciendo la hora en que su nuevo cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia del chico. Sintiendo el calor emanar de su anatomía, el embriagante olor de su cabello y en la comprometedora posición en la que lo tenía. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar dichos pensamientos—. Creo que necesito una ducha fría —Yugi rio, aun con el rostro enrojecido.

—Ok —con cuidado se movió para permitir que el otro se pusiera en pie. Al hacerlo, se quedaron mirando los ojos contrarios. Ninguno encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Sin embargo, era hora de aclarar las cosas, evitar el tema estaba lejos de ser una opción. Se revolvió nervioso, rompiendo el contacto visual—. ¿Te gustaría…? Podríamos intentar ser, es decir, tú y yo… —sus balbuceos no estaban llegando a nada.

El más alto avanzó un paso, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. De manera gentil colocó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, ocasionando que éste alzara la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente—. ¿Yugi, quieres ser mi novio? —al término de la cuestión arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Lo hice bien? —el menor no pudo evitar carcajearse, contagiado por el júbilo el antiguo espíritu rio ligeramente—. ¿Debí haberme arrodillado? —se preguntó en voz alta al recordar una de las viejas películas que el abuelo veía la noche anterior.

—No, eso hazlo cuando me pidas matrimonio… —al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. El enunciado escapó de su boca con tal sinceridad que de inmediato se sonrojó. Le tomó unos segundos a Atem salir de su estado estupefacto, enseguida, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Así será, _aibou_… —susurró en el oído ajeno, luego, se apartó y giró en sus tobillos—, iré a bañarme —el menor le vio perderse escaleras arriba. Una vez que se encontró solo, se arrojó al sillón para esconder su rostro enrojecido en el cojín más cercano, mismo que usó para ahogar el grito eufórico. Infantilmente rodó por el mueble hasta que cayó al alfombrado suelo. Miró el techo por largo rato, tratando de procesar lo sucedido.

—_Mou hitori no boku_ es mi novio —se mordió el labio inferior— y algún día será mi… —alzó su mano izquierda, imaginando el sinfín de posibilidades en su dedo anular. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La vida era simplemente perfecta.

**********************************************Notas*****************************************

Rina: Pido una disculpa puesto que, cuando iniciamos a publicar este fic en esta página fue cuando nuestra lap decidió morir junto con nuestros fanfics. Así que nos tomó un tiempo recuperarlos, de todas maneras, vamos a cambiar algunas cosas porque es divertido —ríe maniáticamente.

Rini: Creí que ese era mi trabajo —niega con la cabeza— perdónenla, se metió a trabajar y hace más de dos meses que no puede escribir algo decente, así que es su manera de eliminar el estrés.

Rina: En fin, esperamos organizar nuestro tiempo para volver a escribir como regularmente lo hacíamos. Agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan.


End file.
